This invention, in general, relates to hosiery garments. More particularly, this invention relates to a sock for providing grip to the foot of a person when the person is engaged in a sports or other activity.
In sports that involve running, skating, etc. where the person engaged in the sports activity changes directions quickly, the person's foot tends to slip inside the sock and also the sock tends to slip inside the shoe due to lack of sufficient grip between the feet and the sock and between the foot and the shoe respectively. This slippage also causes a lack of response time when the person moves in the new direction. Lack of sufficient grip may also cause the person playing the sport to slip or roll inside their shoe and suffer injuries. For example, the foot of the person wearing the sock and shoe may slip at the base of the shoe during a sharp turn leading to an ankle injury.
A conventional sock is typically constructed by knitting natural or synthetic yarns or both, utilizing circular knitting machines. The yarn is wrapped or packaged on cones or spools by machinery and then shipped to knitting mills for production of the conventional sock. The yarn cones hang from racks overtop the circular knitting machines. The yarn is then fed through finger tubes and moved through a series of latch needles that knits the yarn together. The upper section of the conventional sock is completed as a circular opening. The opening at the bottom of the sock is completed to form a toe seam. The foot of the person wearing the shoe may slip within the conventional sock worn and may result in the foot moving inside the shoe and may also lead to injuries. Athletes, in various sports that require sharp turns of direction, purchase extremely tight shoes to avoid slipping. However, this does not provide a total solution and is also rather uncomfortable and unhealthy for the athletes' feet. The conventional sock thus constructed using yarn may not provide sufficient grip to the person's foot.
Hence there is an unmet need for a hosiery garment that provides grip to the person's foot and prevents the person's foot from slipping inside the hosiery garment and also prevents the hosiery garment from slipping inside the shoe.